


Eating Too Much Junk Food with Vincent Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [18]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Junk Food - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: inspired by-- surprise surprise, you guessed it-- me eating too much chinese and getting tummy ache from it. yay





	Eating Too Much Junk Food with Vincent Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by-- surprise surprise, you guessed it-- me eating too much chinese and getting tummy ache from it. yay

  * you’re both slumped on the couch cuddling and watching tv
  * _“you wanna order chinese or somethin’?”_
  * you look at him in disbelief.  _“is that really a question, vince?”_
  * he jumps up, fetches the menu from the kitchen drawer you two dedicated to all the takeaway places you order from, then hops back on the couch, phone in hand.  _“alright, what’s your order, mademoiselle?”_
  * he orders and the two of you get all excited for it to arrive, picking a movie to watch when you eat
  * you stuff your faces shamelessly, even feeding each other while sniggering 
  * one of you always spills food down yourself-- if you spill it in your cleavage, he makes a beeline for it and eats it off of your tits before you can say anything. he has no shame
  * you both eat waaayyyy too much and sit there unable to move, tummy aches and all
  * but he’s impressed with how much his girl can eat. like jfc he even finds it pretty hot
  * you end up feeling really sick and having to throw up a little, so vince sits with you rubbing your back while you’re hunched over the toilet--  _“tha’s it, lemonpie, get it all up, baby”_
  * for the rest of the night, he makes sure to look after you, even carrying you to bed. he’ll be cuddling you and, although he pays no attention to your responses (the tv is on, what d’you expect he’s an idiot), keeps asking if you’re okay
  * you make it up to him in more than one way the next morning ;)




End file.
